


you'll never walk alone because i'm here for you

by souleater (starlorde)



Series: a love that will never grow old [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlorde/pseuds/souleater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''You’re always there to everybody, I wonder who’s there for you.’’</p>
            </blockquote>





	you'll never walk alone because i'm here for you

The whistle blew and Steven’s heart stopped for a while.They lost. 1x1. Liverpool is out of the Champions League. Probably Steven’s last one. And this couldn't get more sad.

He was there on his knees, not crying but almost, not alone but almost, breathing but almost not, looking for someone or something to hold him up, to tell him why this was happening.

The hope after that goal. That’s what broke his heart.

He got up. He is the captain. He can’t just cry and stay sad, no. He has to save his teammates from themselves, before save him from himself. 

One by one he hugged them, saying good words and that everything will be fine and that this is just a bad time. Anfield was sad. ‘’You’ll never walk alone’’ they say, but in that moment, he was alone.

Stevie took a shower very quickly and then got to his car and drove home. He just couldn't stay there anymore.

_Everything is Liverpool and everything fucking hurts._

When he got home, he almost fell as he climbed stairs desperate to just lie on his bed and cry his heart out.

His phone rang.

‘’Xabi.’’

‘’Hey Stevie, how are you?’’

‘‘Why are you calling me?’’ He almost turned off the phone when Xabi finally answered him.

‘’I’m calling you to say that I’m sorry for Liverpool’s loss, that’s all.'' Stevie was already saying thank you when he heard Xabi's voice again. ''You’re always there to everybody, I wonder who’s there for you.’’ He got surprised. He definitely wasn't expecting this. ‘’You’ll never walk alone because I’m here for you Stevie.’’

Now, Stevie was smiling. Loving Xabi is so easy. He couldn't get enough.

‘’I know you’re.’’

Stevie is still sad, very, but now, he’s not alone. He is saved. 


End file.
